(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic circuit, particularly to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) usually is the major cause of damage by electric stress for most electronic components. Such damage is permanent to an electronic component to thereby affect the normal operation of the electronic component. Generally, an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuit is used to prevent electrostatic discharge damage.
A conventional ESD protection circuit uses a voltage rising speed to distinguish whether there is electrostatic discharge or not. However, if the power on operation is so fast to result in voltage quickly rising, the conventional ESD protection circuit cannot distinguish normal power on operation from electrostatic discharge to mistakenly start the ESD protection circuit to have an unexpected current flow through the ESD protection circuit.